monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sun Hi Yumeha
San-Hee Yumeha - trzystuletnia duszyca wywodząca się z Japonii z korzeniami Koreańskimi. Jest osobą głośną i żądną przygód, łatwo ją zranić. Początkowo może wydawać się osobą skupiającą się jedynie na sobie i swojej największej pasji - fotografii, lecz jest naprawdę empatyczną i poczciwą upiorką która wciąż poszukuje swojej rodziny zarówno tej żyjącej jak i nie żyjącej. Czasem czuje się nie doceniana, musi więc wszelkimi swoimi sposobami walczyć o uwagę gdyż w głębi boi się że koś mógłby ją zastąpić. San-Hee ma tendencję do wyolbrzymiania oraz powtarzania wcześniej wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów, a nawet zdań. Jest lojalna, pracowita i bardzo przyjacielska, uwielbia radosne momenty (przyjęcia, urodziny) oraz radosne melodie i oczywiście się uśmiechać, aczkolwiek potrafi naprawdę ostro się zdenerwować i pokazać pazur. Ma naprawdę dużo przyjaciół i znajomych, szybko potrafi nawiązać kontakt i wydobyć ważne dla siebie informacje, wie że kiedy zrobi uroczą minkę jej błędy pójdą w zapomnienie. San-Hee co prawda na pierwszym miejscu zadba o siebie, dopiero potem o innych ale nie jest egoistką ani zołzą, chwyta każdą chwilę i cieszy się każdym dniem, mimo to optymistką widzącą plusy we wszystkim nie jest - wie ze na świecie dzieją się złe rzeczy, na które wpływu nie ma, stara się o tym nie myśleć, głęboko wierzy że zło zostanie ukarane a dobro nagrodzone. Osobowość San-Hee jest głośną i żądną przygód duszką. Dość łatwo można ją rozproszyć i wytrącić z równowagi. Jest też bardzo kreatywna, a jej wielką miłością jest robienie kapeluszy oraz fotografia. Z początku może wydać się dosyć chaotyczna, niezdecydowana i egoistyczna, są to jednak pozory, bowiem posiada duże pokłady empatii. Łatwo ją też zranić. Czasem czuje się nie doceniana wszystko przez to, że ma dość dużą rodzinę, musi walczyć o uwagę często robiąc im na złość i nie słuchając niczyich próśb i poleceń. Śmiało patrzy ona na ludzi i na otaczający ją świat i z każdym gotowa jest walczyć w obronie swojego interesu. Jedną z jej wad jest to, że wysuwa wnioski bardzo często nie znając do końca wszystkich okoliczności zdarzenia. Jednak nie jest kłamczuchą i nie ocenia po pozorach. San-Hee ma też tendencję do powtarzania wcześniej wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów, a nawet zdań. Duszycy zdarza się też bardzo często mówić słowa związane ze swoim hobby (Niech to lustrzanka! czy Ciemno tu jak w ciemni), aczkolwiek stara się nad tym pracować, posiada duży zasób słownictwa, kiedy o czymś opowiada bardziej niezorientowane w temacie upiory nie mają pojęcia o co jej tak naprawdę chodzi. Czasem zdarza się jej także używać terminów naukowych. Wygląd San-Hee jest właścicielką długich, sięgających jej stóp czarnych włosów, które spina w dwie 'kitki', jej oczy są brązowe, a brwi różowe.Skóra duszki ma blado beżowy odcień, a jej nogi i ręce są przezroczyste. Upiorka jest stosunkowo niezbyt wysoką osobą, jej dłonie są kształtne i delikatne, choć inni nie mogą tego stwierdzić sama powtarza, że ma bardzo chłodne dłonie. Paznokcie duszycy mają delikatny pobłysk, są łopatkowate. Duszyca posiada bardzo dużo puszystych włosów, co ciekawe, sprawiają wrażenie żywych mimo rasy dziewczyny. Relacje Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum San-Hee miała dużo znajomych. Nadal utrzymuje z nimi kontakt. Rodzina San-Hee jest córką japońskiego ducha. Posiada również min. matkę, dwóch starszych braci, oraz starszą siostrę. W sumie jej cała rodzina liczy 719 duchów. Do Straszyceum chodzi jedna z jej kuzynek - Miusa Harumi. San-Hee ma też przyszywaną siostrę Ori. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Justine Sainą Justi i San to bardzo dobre znajome, lubią spędzać razem czas również po szkole. Z Poppy Hokkaido Poppy i San-Hee mają doskonałe relacje, można rzec, że się przyjaźnią. Łączy je wesołe usposobienie, radość z (nie)życia i miłość do dobrej kuchni. Z Sakurą Naegi Losy San-Hee i Sakury są znacznie bardziej ze sobą związane niż mogłoby się wydawać. Wszystko zaczęło się od wujka San, którego ogród w tajemniczych okolicznościach zaczął przynosić straty. Zwołał on najbliższych, by pomogli mu uratować resztki jego dorobku. San-Hee zawsze pierwsza do wszystkiego, od razu zaoferowała swą pomoc. Kiedy wraz z innymi członkami rodziny dotarli na miejsce, ze szczerym przerażeniem oglądała widoki panujące w ogrodzie (nawet zrezygnowała z robienia zdjęć, taki był to dla niej horror). Jej siostra Kimiko poprosiła dziewczynę o łopatkę, więc duszyca udała się do szklarni, gdzie znajdował się potrzebny przyrząd. Kiedy rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, coś przykuło jej uwagę - zdrowe drzewko, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Postanowiła uwiecznić je na zdjęciu, by pokazać wujkowi, że nie jest aż takim biedakiem pokrzywdzonym przez los za jakiego się uważa. Lecz nie wyjęła nawet telefonu, ponieważ zaczęło padać i jej ojciec zawołał duszycę, by schowała się razem z nimi do domu. Kiedy po kilku dniach San-Hee wróciła do szklarni by podlać drzewko - jego nie było! A kiedy spytała się wujka o jego obecne położenie, ten stwierdził, że ma coś z oczami, ponieważ żadne drzewko tu nie stało odkąd pamięta. San-Hee po wyjściu wujka stała jak tępa i wpatrywała się w pustą donicę oraz zastanawiała się, ile jest prawdy w słowach jej wujka. Nagle poczuła dyskomfort, odwróciła głowę, ponieważ miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje; faktycznie, przy oknie stała różowowłosa dziewczyna o dość niecodziennym wyglądzie. Mrugała do duszycy dużymi oczami jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła. San zaczęła ją wypytywać kim jest, co tu robi i o inne podstawowe rzeczy. W końcu po braku jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi stwierdziła, że dziewczyna jest albo tępa albo jest niemową. Popatrzyła na jej twarz, malowało się na niej uczucie pragnienia. Duszyca z racji swojego miękkiego serca chciała jej pomóc, a że nie miała szklanki, podała jej konewkę. Różowowłosa ku zdumieniu San wypiła wodę tak łapczywie, jakby od roku nie miała ni kropelki w ustach. Podczas pobytu u wujka San codziennie przychodziła do dziewczyny, uczyła ją mówić, pisać. Bawiły się razem, grały w planszówki i rysowały. To San-Hee nadała różowowłosej imię. Między duszycą a roślinką utworzyły się mocne więzi. Obie czuły, że mogą na sobie polegać. Kiedy San-Hee wracała do swojego domu, Sakura po raz pierwszy w swoim (dość krótkim) życiu rozpłakała się, jej gorące łzy pokryły dłonie San-Hee, a wyschnięte kwiaty przy szyi roślinki rozkwitły na nowo. Sunny pocieszała przyjaciółkę i mówiła jej, że będzie ją często odwiedzać, miała dla niej też radę - by każdej nocy patrzyła na niebo, niezależnie od pogody. Ona będzie robić to samo. Opiekę nad Sakurą przejął wujek San-Hee i Miusy. W sumie nie miał większego wyboru, lecz nigdy nie żałował tej decyzji. Z Ori Gami Można rzec, że Ori to "przyszywana" siostra San-Hee. Duszyca znalazła ją w klasie w swojej starej szkole i właściwie to dzięki duszycy Ori została ożywiona. Oszołomiona San nawet nie wiedziała jakim cudem udało się jej ożywić upiorkę, poczuła się jednak za nią odpowiedzialna. Spytała jak się nazywa. Nowa znajoma San-Hee właśnie oglądała prace innych uczniów wydukała "Origami" i tak już zostało. Rodzice San-Hee i jej rodzeństwa zgodzili się adoptować Ori, z racji tego, że starsza siostra San, Kimiko, pracuje na co dzień w dużej korporacji zajmującej się marketingiem. San i Ori szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Ojciec duszycy proponował Ori osobny pokój, ale San-Hee doszła do wniosku, że od czasu tajemniczego zajścia w szkole jest za Ori odpowiedzialna i nigdy jej nie zostawi w potrzebie. Z Symphony Space W swoim (nie)życiu San kilkakrotnie zwiedzała kulę ziemską, Symphony poznała podczas zlotu fanów jednego z ulubionych seriali San. Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego wbrew pozorom drobnego incydentu, rzadkiego posążka związanego z filmem. Duszyca zdobyła go kilkanaście lat temu i przyniosła go specjalnie na tą okazję, spacerując w tłumie San się zagapiła i nie zauważyła, że zgubiła cenną zdobycz. Wtedy Symphony podeszła do niej i po prostu oddała jej go. San była zdziwiona, bowiem wywnioskowała, że skoro kosmitka przebywa na zlocie fanów, na pewno nim jest i zna jego wartość. Sunny zapytała więc, czy wie, co właśnie zrobiła na co kosmitka rzekła, że wie, oddała uczciwie posążek jego właścicielce. Jak się potem w dalszej ich rozmowie okazało, Symph wcale nie przyszła na zlot fanów, a jedynie w charakterze pracownicy w budce z watą cukrową. San szybko zaufała kosmitce i ją polubiła, mimo to do dziś nie zdradziła Symphony wartości posążka. Z Amelie Muroame Dziewczyny poznały się w dość komicznej sytuacji. Mianowicie było to kiedy duszka mieszkała jeszcze w Japonii. Pewnego lata San wybrała się na targi perfum, przebierała w buteleczkach, ale nie znalazła ulubionych. W pewnym momencie zauważyła flakonik od nich; trzymała je smoczyca, więc Sunny 'podpłynęła' do niej. Zobaczyła, że smoczyca ma przerażoną minę, więc San wytłumaczyła jej, że z jej znajomą nie stało się nic poważnego i że to tylko specjalna "umiejętność' perfum: hipnotyzują każdego, kto znajdzie się w ich pobliżu. Korzystając z kilku godzin zanim zaklęcie minie, duszki spędziły na zakupach i odkrywaniu uroków Japonii, w między czasie dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się, a gdy okazało się, że obie zostały przyjęte do Straszyceum, obie 'skakały' z radości. Z Cherry Cheddar Cherry i San są dobrymi znajomymi, lubią spędzać razem czas, ale nie zanosi się na większą przyjaźń. Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Gen i San to dobre znajome, często przebywają razem i uczą się np. do sprawdzianów. Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Z Sheheryzade poznały się na lotnisku. Obie przyleciały tego samego dnia. Ich znajomość nabrała rumieńców, gdy dżinnka pomogła San odnaleźć jej bagaż. Jednak przez zamieszanie na lotnisku duszka straciła ją z oczu, a miała wielką ochotę zrobić jej zdjęcie, a dokładniej mówiąc jej butom. Kiedy autokar z lotniska zatrzymał się pod MH, San od razu zauważyła tajemniczą znajomą, obie się sobie przedstawiły dokładniej, a nawet mają obok siebie szafki, których położenie dały miejsce początku pięknej historii ich przyjaźni. Z Mią Pyramids San-Hee poznała ją podczas wakacji (a dokładniej w lipcu) kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Spacerując po dworcu, San zauważyła dziewczynę o ciemnych brązowych włosach, miała przy sobie mnóstwo map. W końcu San-Hee przedstawiła jej się, ta powiedziała, że nazywa się Mia Pyramids. Duszka zapytała ją, dlaczego siedzi taka przygnębiona, na to Mia odparła, że przyjechała na wakacje do Japonii, ale nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje oraz gdzie iść, a w informacji mówią tylko po japońsku. San zaprosiła Mię na poczęstunek w jej domu, a podczas drogi bardzo się zżyły. Niestety pod koniec wakacji Mia musiała wracać do Egiptu, a ich drogi się rozeszły aż do teraz. Z Sapphire Spirit Sapphire poznała San na jednym ze swoich pokazów i dziewczyny szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Sapphie uważa, że San to świetna przyjaciółka na wolne chwile czy pogaduchy przez telefon. Pomimo dzielącej je odległości, upiorki często do siebie dzwonią a San przychodzi na niektóre pokazy Sapphire lub odwiedza ją w domu. Sapphie również stara się często odwiedzać San. Zdaniem obu duszyc przyjaźń na odległość nie jest przeszkodą do budowania więzi. Z Cici Clock Dziewczyny poznały się w filmie "Zegarmistrz". San-Hee od razu dostrzegła w Cici dobrą duszę. Chciała nawet zaprosić ją na wspólne zwiedzanie muzeum, ale los chciał tak, że dziewczyna szybko uciekła z miejsca spotkania. Kilkakrotnie San dostrzegała ją w pomieszczeniach, jakby ta za nimi chodziła. Wtedy także próbowała porozumieć się z nieznajomą, ale kiedy tylko na chwilę się oglądała, tej już nie było. Kiedy ujrzała ją w przyszłości bardzo zasmuciła się na początku gdy pomyślała, że Cici chce je zniszczyć. Jednak od razu się do niej uśmiechnęła, kiedy ujrzała chęć pomocy ze strony nieznajomej. Kiedy ta przybyła im na pomoc San powiedziała jej, że od początku w nią wierzyła. Bardzo martwiła się o zdrowie Cici i ma nadzieję, że koszmar szybko się skończy. Przekonała również dziewczyny, aby pomogły uratować miłość zegarmistrzyni. Wtedy relacje między dwoma dziewczynami mocno się poprawiły. Mogły na sobie polegać. Ich przyjaźń rozkwita w odcinku "Uciekaj motylu" gdzie Cici niechcący zniszczyła zegarek swojego ojca. San postanawia pomóc przyjaciółce i specjalnie dla niej wynajmuje drogiego zegarmistrza. Cici dziękuję duszce, jednak obawia się, że nie będzie jej od razu stać na spłacenie człowieka który jej pomógł. San mówi, że ta wcale nie musi oddawać jej pieniędzy. Jednak Cici nie poddaje się i w zamian za to postanawia zabrać przyjaciółkę do parku z przeszłości. W ten sposób duszka zyskuje niesamowite zdjęcia a przyjaźń między nimi dwoma kwitnie w najlepsze Jednak to nie był koniec ich relacji. Możemy zobaczyć jak bardzo silne one są w odcinku "Patrz!" Kiedy dziewczyny wzajemnie pomagają sobie na konkursie. Polegał on na przedstawieniu swojego talentu. Kiedy Cici bardzo się stresuje duszka postanawia wręczyć jej swój medalion szczęścia, który kiedyś dostała od babci. Dziewczyna jest święcie przekonana, że to San przyda się ten medalion. Jednak tamta upiera się i nie pozwala go sobie oddać. W końcu występ kończy się, a obie przyjaciółki zajmują pierwsze miejsca, Relacja między nimi powiększa i wzmacnia się wtedy, kiedy dziewczyny trafiają razem do jednego ciała. Na początku mogłoby to być dla niektórych dosyć dziwne, bo dziewczyny niezbyt pasują do siebie osobowością. Jednak mają w sobie to coś i znajdują iskrę nadziei próbując oswoić się z nowym ciałem. Lyon wie, czy nie zostaną tak na zawsze. Prawie tak jak każdy ich fuzja miała problemy. Pomieszanie Zegarmistrza i Ducha, to dosyć szalony pomysł. Sunny dowiedziała się, co to tykanie zegara i zaczęła współczuć straszyciółce. Jednak tamta odrzekła, że powoli można się przyzwyczaić, co motywuje obie do działania. Z początków także, fuzja była niestabilna psychicznie. Cici martwiła się bardziej, gdyż obawiała się reakcji ojca. Kiedy jednak się mu pokazała uznał to za doskonały eksperyment i powiedział im, jak się rozdzielić. Przygotowania do rozdzielenia miały zająć długo, więc bezsilnie opadły na ziemię w Straszyceum. Wtem podeszły do nich inne fuzje i hybrydy, które chciały pomóc przyjaciółką. Pokazały im jak się dogadać w krokach. Cici "obsługiwała" lewą stronę ciała, natomiast San-Hee prawą. Powoli coraz lepiej im szło. Mogły już biegać, ale niekoniecznie się porozumiewać, gdyż jedna wchodziła w zdanie drugiej. Postanowiły wymieniać się sygnałami w mózgu i wspólnie odpowiadać. Sprawiało im to wielką zabawę i radość. Nigdy nie doświadczyły czegoś takiego. Mimo iż nie źle im szło, nie wiedzą, czy chciałyby to powtórzyć. Z Cloudią di Angelo Z Cloudią poznała się w odcinku "Będzie słodko.." jednak ich znajomość nabiera rumieńców od odcinka "Geniusze", kiedy ona, Cloudia i Pardy przebrały się za hipsterki, by pomóc Florze odgonić się od uwag Toralei Stripe. Z Victorique Circusalle Wszystko zaczęło się zwykłego dnia w szkole. Victorique siedziała w ławce obok Frankie Stein i Mary Unlock, czekając na przybycie nauczyciela, który zostawił uczniów samych na kilka minut. Nawiązała się miedzy nimi zabawna dyskusja o zwierzakach… Choć tak właściwie to demonka starała się ignorować towarzystwo, i zapisywała coś w swoim notatniku. Cyrkowa potworka z dumą zaczęła chwalić się zdolnościami swojej myszki, Kimiko. Siedząca przed nimi San-Hee starała się nie podsłuchiwać rozmów innych, zresztą w klasie panował taki szum, że ciężko było wychwycić z niego cokolwiek sensownego. Jednak zaciekawiła się, gdy usłyszała coś o Kimiko. Nie wydawało jej się, by w szkole była dziewczyna o takim imieniu, a jedyna nazywająca się tak znajoma osoba, to była jej starsza siostra. Duszka teraz bardziej wytężyła słuch. Posłuchała rozmów jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się i z niezadowoleniem spytała dziewczyny, czemu plotkują o jej rodzinie, zapewniając przy tym, że jej siostra nie jest żadną akrobatką. Victorique zamilkła, kompletnie nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Wtedy Mary niezbyt miłym tonem poinformowała, że w całej rozmowie chodziło tylko o mysz, dodając coś o tym, że z wyciągania pochopnych wniosków na podstawie ułamków informacji, nigdy nie wychodzi nic mądrego. San bez słowa odwróciła się w stronę tablicy. Po chwili nauczyciel wrócił do sali. Postanowił zebrać od uczniów zadane już jakiś czas temu prace domowe, a dokładniej prezentacje na temat miejsc, z których pochodzą. Do końca lekcji zostało już niewiele czasu, więc tylko jedna praca została zaprezentowana przed wszystkimi, ta należąca do San-Hee. Victorique szczególnie się nią zainteresowała, Japonia wydawała jej się ciekawym i pięknym miejscem. Do tego niezwykle zaimponowały jej załączone zdjęcia, również wykonane przez autorkę pracy. Gdy lekcja się skończyła, dziewczyna dostrzegła, że duszka zapomniała zabrać ze sobą pendrivea zawierającego już ocenioną prezentację. Szybko ją dogoniła i zwróciła przedmiot, gratulując przy tym uzyskania bardzo dobrej oceny, oraz wychwalając zdjęcia. Dodała jeszcze, że nie ma co się przejmować małą pomyłką dotyczącą ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, w końcu każdemu czasem się podobne zdarzają. Porozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę i okazało się, że dziewczyny bardzo szybko znalazły wspólny język. San-Hee powiedziała białowłosej znajomej, że może zaprezentować jej o wiele więcej zdjęć z ciekawych miejsc, i kto wie, może nawet kiedyś oprowadzi ją po Japonii. Z Kalą Orthus Mają dość dobre relacje, choć dosyć rzadko spędzają razem czas. Z Cassidy PurrMeow Kotołaczkę duszka poznała na szkolnym przeglądzie talentów, którego pojawienie się wywołało wielką ekscytację. Jedynie jedna upiorka była dziwnie spokojna, mianowicie Cassidy. San-Hee spytała ją, czemu jest taka spokojna, ta odpowiedziała, że nie musi się martwić, gdyż ma gwarantowane miejsce w piątce finalistów. Rzeczywiście, stało się tak jak kotka mówiła. San-Hee zaintrygowała się postacią kotki samej Cassidy zaimponowała zdrowa ciekawość San. W ten sposób duszyca i kotołaczka zostały dobrymi znajomymi. Z Cotton Lightley Sunny i Cotton poznały się po lekcjach, a dokładniej mówiąc - w klubokawiarni. Materiołaczka siedziała sama, a że San to dusza towarzystwa, podpłynęła do niej, wypaliła swoje imię (nie omieszkała użyć pełnego) i pociągnęła Cotton wprost na parkiet, a następnie wrobiła ją w konkurs karaoke, w którym z resztą zajęła trzecie miejsce. Po skończonym konkursie Blair spytała San, czemu tak bezczelnie wyciągneła obcą sobie osobę wprost na parkiet, na co duszka rzekła "Przeczuwałam, że dobrze jej to zrobi, gdybym myślała inaczej nawet bym nie podchodziła" Cotton podziękowała Sunny za jej "kopa" do większej śmiałości, zostały dobrymi znajomymi. Z Blair DeGhoul Blair i San znają się od dawien dawna. Upiorki zaprzyjaźniły się na czacie. San-Hee dodała na swój profil na Strachbooku zdjęcie z Paryża, które zrobiła podczas wakacji. Zaczepiła ją Blair, która dzięki swoim zdolnościom obserwatorskim dostrzegła w tle samą siebie i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość... Duszyca i gargulka codziennie wchodziły na czat i pisały ze sobą nawet w nocy. Można powiedzieć, że odnalazły wspólny język. Kiedy jakaś nie wchodziła na czat o regularnej godzinie, druga zastanawiała się, czy wszystko u niej dobrze. To San-Hee zaproponowała Blair, by skorzystała z programu wymiany uczniowskiej i spędziła trochę czasu w Straszyceum. Z Sandrą Nadolną San stara się utrzymać dobry kontakt z wampirzycą, jednak przez nadpobudliwość San i jej ciągłe rozmawianie o wszystkim i o niczym Sandra raczej unika duszycy. Mimo to nie mają między sobą konfliktów. Z Mary Unlock Ich znajomość opiera się jedynie na wymianie kilku zdań na przerwach. Ledwo co się znają. Obie mają o sobie nawzajem dość... specyficzne zdania. Mary nie ma zbyt dobrego zdania o San, odkąd duszyca wtrąciła się do rozmowy z mylnymi oskarżeniami, sugerując się jedynie swoimi przypuszczeniami. San natomiast uważa, że Mary jest oschłą i niezbyt sympatyczną osobliwością. Z Shiah Jung Shiah i San mają świetne relacje, doskonale się rozumieją i lubią spędzać ze sobą czas. Z Onyx de Red Relacje San i Onyx bywają różne, zdarzają się dni, kiedy są na siebie wściekłe oraz takie, kiedy ich relacje znacznie się uspokajają. Z Margaret Marble Chcąc nie chcąc, praca menadżerki sprawiła, że Margaret trochę najeździła się po świecie. Pewnego razu znalazła się w Japonii, gdzie Sapphire miała sesję pod kwitnącą wiśnią. Ten widok zaparł jej dech w piersiach i postanowiła chodź przez chwilę cieszyć się tym cudownym zjawiskiem. Tak się złożyło, że drzewo, które wywarło wrażenie na gargulicy było też obiektem zainteresowania pewnej duszki, która robiła mu zdjęcia z każdego możliwego ujęcia. Margie stwierdziła, że upiorka musi być tutejsza, ponieważ jej strój wyraźnie na to wskazywał. Duszka zauważyła gargulicę i z radością zawołała do Margie po imieniu. Gargulica zdziwiła się i spytała skąd dziewczyna zna jej imię. San odparła, że tydzień wcześniej odbywał się tutaj pokaz mody na którym występowała Sapphire Spirit a ona się z duszką zaprzyjaźniła tuż po pokazie. Sapphire rozmawiając z San-Hee mówiła, że swój sukces zawdzięcza Margaret, która była w tym czasie czymś zajęta. Duszka stwierdziła, że koniecznie musi poznać tą świetną menadżerkę i zagaiła o wygląd Margaret. Gargulica wciąż była trochę oszołomiona, ale zagaiła rozmowę z San-Hee. Okazało się, że rozmawia im się jakby się znały od dawna a pogawędka upływała im na różnych ciekawych tematach. Margie dowiedziała się, że San pasjonuje się fotografią i duszka nalegała, żeby zrobić gargulicy parę zdjęć. Upiorki łatwo się ze sobą dogadywały do tego stopnia, że postanowiły utrzymywać kontakt telefoniczny. Jednak życie zrobiło swoje i dziewczyny zapomniały o sobie, a gdy spotkały się w Deadiolanie nadal nie pamiętały, że są przyjaciółkami, to po czasie jednak przypomniały sobie wszystko i odnowiły przyjaźń. Pozostają w kontakcie telefonicznym. Z Ottem VonRust Mają dobre relacje, Japonka bardzo często mu pomaga np. w lekcjach. Z Cindy Cyborg Cindy i San mają bardzo dobre relacje, obie łączy hiperaktywność i wesołe usposobienie. Z Libellule Luisant Libellule i San bardzo często są razem widywane, najwcześciej na kółku plastycznym. Z Carolem Bodmin Carol zauważył duszkę zajętą fotografowaniem pejzaży. Jako, że docenia każdy przejaw sztuki był ciekawy jaką technikę stosuje duszka. Zapytał się jej czy może zobaczyć jej pracę i spróbować zrobić parę zdjęć. San-Hee chętnie się zgodziła zagadując go o swoim hobby. Na koniec zrobiła mu parę zdjęć i każde rozeszło się w swoją stronę. Czasami rozmawiają ze sobą w szkole na temat fotografii i aparatów. Z B. E. Gévaudan Cóż, nie zapałali do siebie sympatią. CDN Miłość Sunny nigdy nie miała chłopaka ani nie była nikim zauroczona. Nawet za czasów, kiedy była człowiekiem. Z resztą nikogo nie szuka, wygląda na to, że resztę (nie)życia san spędzi jako singielka. Zwierzę San-Hee jest, jak sama mówi, 'szczęśliwą właścicielką' motyla-maonarchy o imieniu Kiyomi. W przetłumaczeniu oznacza ono 'czyste piękno' Kiyomi ma 25 cm. Posiada również wielkie kolorowe skrzydła w różowo czarne plamy oraz parę czarnych długich lekko zakręconych czułek. Jej ulubiona potrawa to pyłek z kwiatów wiśni. Specialne zdolności San-Hee *'Przenikalność '- San-Hee potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Lewitacja '- San-Hee potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - San-Hee będąc duchem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Telekineza '-San-Hee potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. *'Opętywanie '- San-Hee może wejść w ciało innego potwora czy potworki a nawet zwierzęcia. *'Urok osobisty' - Duszyca choć potrafi zależć za skórę. doskonale wie. że kiedy zrobi uroczą minkę wszelkie błędy zostaną jej wybaczone. San wspaniale wykorzystuje swój niepowtarzalny urok, również jej nieokiełznana radość (nie)życia gra kluczową rolę w wychodzeniu z opresji. Zainteresowania *'Fotografia '- To największa pasja duszycy, ciagle się w niej kształci i poświęca szlifowaniu swojego talentu do zatrzymywania chwil każdą wolną minutę. Od najmłodszych lat (kiedy była normalską) San miała do czynienia z fotografią. Miłość do robienia zdjęć odziedziczyła po prapraprapra dziadku i babci. *'Projektowanie i szycie kapeluszy '- W wolnych chwilach San-Hee szyje kapelusze. *'Ogrodnictwo '- Rodzina dziewczyny jest sławna ze swoich pięknych krzewów wiśni, toteż San-Hee wspaniale zna się na hodowli roślin. Ciekawostki * Mimo iż jest duchem, czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Czasem sama siebie nazywa Narumi, również w listach, w internecie itp. podpisuje się tym imieniem. To taki "Pseudonim" nadany samej sobie. * W przyszłości chce zostać fototechnikiem lub fotografem. * W filmie Monster High in the Christmas Carol występuje jako duch obecnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, można tam zauważyć, że duszyca lubi stepować. * Jej wujostwo i dziadkowie mówią do niej San-Mee (San Mi / Sun Mi). Tak z resztą miała mieć na imię, ale jej ojciec się uparł i zmienił je na to obecne. * Jej ulubioną porą dnia jest wieczór. * Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ani nie była nikim zauroczona. * Sama szyje sobie większość ubrań, ale nosi je tylko na specjalne okazje. * Potrafi 'wejść' w ciało innego potwora, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich kobiet w jej rodzinie. * Jej rodzina składa się min. z ojca, matki, brata, drugiego brata, siostry, babci, dziadka, cioci, wujka, kuzynki, kuzyna, pradziadka, prababci. Gdyby zliczyć wszystkie duchy w rodzinie San z pewnością przekroczyły by liczbę czterech tysięcy. Wiadomo też, że na świecie są żywi członkowie rodziny, część która jest w Japonii prowadzi szkółkę krzewów ozdobnych i dobrze im się powodzi, reszta rozsypana jest po całym świecie, lecz największa część mieszka w stolicy Indii. * Choć napisane jest w bio, że zatrzymała się na siedemnastu latach, jej wiek liczy ok.300 lat. * Nie znosi ostrych potraw. * Każdy duch i każda duszka w jej rodzinie posiada własnego motyla. Na początku nie chciała mieć motyla za pupilka, ponieważ twierdziła, że to nudny gatunek; po długim wykładzie o rodzinnej tradycji ustąpiła i w końcu się zgodziła. * Jej rodzina mieszka w starej opuszczonej japońskiej świątyni. Od początku rodu rodzinnego, tradycją jest hodowla wiśniowych krzewów. * Jest najniższa w rodzinie, mimo że jest starsza od paru swoich kuzynów. * Sanhee w koreańskim alfabecie możemy zapisać jako 써니, co da nam angielskie Sunny, czyli słoneczny. Natomiast kiedy zapiszemy to jako 산이 (wymowa jest taka sama), oznaczało to będzie "góry". Imię duszycy nawiązuje do żeńskiego koreańskiego imienia Sun Hi. * Jej rodzina od strony ojca pochodzi z rodu szlacheckiego, jednak ojciec San wybrał miłość zamiast majątku i ożenił się ze swoją ogrodniczką. * W swojej torebce nosi posegregowane kolorami i rodzajami guziki, i spinki do kapeluszy. * Jest maniaczką precyzji wszystko (jedzenie też) segreguje w zależności od: koloru, wielkości, rodzaju itp. * Wspaniale gra na pianinie i bębnach. * Potrafi oszacować, która jest aktualnie godzina po pozycji kwiatów, słońca czy księżyca. * Ulubiona ryba San to tuńczyk. * Kiedy próbuje śpiewać, pęka szkło. I przewracają się krzesła oraz stoliki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce Pochodzenia Japonia, oficjalnie Państwo Japonia '– państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Po czym ją poznać? * Czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Nosi przy sobie swój ukochany aparat. * Mówi dość głośno i "radosnym" tonem głosu. Wystąpienia *'Odcinki i serie *'"Upiorastki ze straszyceum"' *'"Historie ze Skryptów"' * Cztery żywioły * Przyjęcie kostiumowe * Filmy pełnometrażowe * Sweet Boo-Birth Day * Horror Game. (w edycji specjalnej) *'On the trail of The Mummy' * Howl in Weresaw * On the CATwalk * Orchard - World of Chaos '(W edycji specjalnej) * 'Zegarmistrz *'Koralowa Epoka- Fright Model i przejrzysta głębia ' * The Crystalling * Monster High in the Christmas Carol - jako duch obecnych świąt *'Bollywood here we come!' Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Skupiam się! Dzięki mojej precyzji, staranności i wyobraźni oraz umiejętności dostrzegania szczegółów zatrzymuję najpiękniejsze momenty. Ksywka: Sannie, San, Wisienka, Sunny Ulubione powiedzonka: Kawaii!, Boosko! Powłoka cielesna W szkole najbardziej lubi: Zajęcia techniczne, realizuje na nich swoje projekty. ...A najmniej: W-F; po nim trudno jej się uspokoić. Zwierzak: Motylek monarcha-Kiyomi. Nie rusza się bez: Swojego aparatu i spinki z kwiatem wiśni. Sekrety jej pokoju: W swoim domu w Japonii duszka ma dostęp do prawdziwego strumyka, a na środku pomieszczenia rośnie krzew wiśni. Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Nawet mistrz zaczyna od podstaw... przynajmniej mi tak mówionoPlik:Cytat2.png - San do Blair DeGhoul. *Plik:Cytat1.pngCo? A, tak, weź sobie... tak?nie..! Zostaw ten diapozytyw!Plik:Cytat2.png - San do Poppy. *Plik:Cytat1.png Już zapomniałam, jak to jest mieć powłokę cielesną!Plik:Cytat2.png - W filmie "Freaky fusion". *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie chciałabym być w twojej powłoce cielesnej, gdy dotkniesz mój aparat Cherry!Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Resztę (nie)życia zamierzam spędzić w przyszłości. Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Czyli... od teraz jak będę jeść wiśnie to tak jakbym... jadła samą siebię?!Plik:Cytat2.png - W filmie Orchard - World of Chaos. *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie ma upiorów brzydkich, są tylko zaniedbane.Plik:Cytat2.png - San-Hee do swojej siostry Kimiko. *Plik:Cytat1.png Tak będziesz wyglądać jedynie wtedy, kiedy Blair przyklei Ci to zdjęcie do czoła.Plik:Cytat2.png - San-Hee do siostry Blair, kiedy ta próbowała upodobnić się do Ariany Grande. *O w kliszę! - w filmie Sweet Boo Birthday *No wiesz, nie ładnie tak kłamczyć - w filmie Bollywood Here we Come! *Uuuu! Kalambury! Uwiebiam to! Są czadowonialne! Serio? Serio serio? Ech...Brie, to taka zbitka słów Czadowy i Genialne ...oh, wisienko, co te współczesne potwory w puszkach na narząd wzroku i mózg mają...- do Brie *Czadowość plus czadowość dają super czadowość! - w odcinku *Nowoczesne, designerskie no....nie. Jednak żadne słowa tego nie uratują - w odcinku *Nie obawiam się przyszłości, moje myśli mącą wspominki chwil które mogłam przeżyć lepiej, ale cóż...to już było i nie wróci więcej - w odcinku *O nie! Ze wszystkich najgorszych rzeczy na świecie TA jest najgorsza! - w filmie The Crystalling *Weź, Ty idź spać, Brie - do Brie Camembert *Mamma moja! - okrzyk zaskoczenia San *Może i żyjesz sobie już ponad cztery wieki, ale ...ech, jeszcze tyle przed Tobą...- do Blair *Gadać! Kto to zrobił?! Przysięgam że jak tego ktosia dopadnę, wbiję mu jego własną pięść do grdyki ! - San-Hee się wściekła *Nie chciałabym być w Twojej powłoce cielesnej kiedy dusza San-Hee Yumehy będzie Cię nawiedzała do końca życia! -(dramatycznie podnosi palec) w filmie The Crystalling *O! I to jest jakaś idea! - w filmie Bollywood here we come! *Czy pani ślepa jesteś? To jest ewidentnie odcień Baby pink a nie różany! W dodatku jest o pół tonu bardziej matowy! O gamie zabarwienia nie wspominając! To ma być profesjonalizm? - San-Hee wykłuca się z ekspedientką w sklepie z farbami. Osiągnięcia Galeria Rysunków San-hee by rm 2.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee w pokolorowanej wersji. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San-hee i kiyomi by rm.jpg|San-Hee i Kiyomi. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San-hee by rm 1.jpg|San z parasolką. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) Blair San i Amm RM.jpg|San Amelie i Blair SandraAmelieSanHeeCloudia RM.jpg|San Amm , Sandra i Cloudia SanZzegarkiem.jpg|Sunny z zegarkiem ;D SanHee1.jpg|Sanfie! (taka zbitka słów San i Selfie xD) TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki San-Hee ID.jpg san i blair krysztalki.jpg|Kryształowe San i Blair TakiSeRysunek.jpg SanHee Anime.jpg TakiSeRysunek dla Amity Gali.jpg SanHee2.jpg TakaSeSanHee.jpg|W marynarskim wdzianku SanHee Mireille.jpg|Jako Mireille z "Miraculous" San Hee i Blair szkic.jpg|San z Blair Blair i San szkic 2.jpg|San i Blair TakiSobieRysunek.jpg|San,Ally,Szeheryzade,Genevieve,Otto,Mei - Lin oraz Blair. SanHeeZAparatem.jpg|A tu mamy San-Hee z czymś co lustrzanką miało być JustineSanHeeSonna.jpg|San,Sonna i Justine SanHee i Justine.jpg|San oraz Justine AmelieBlairSanHeeNaWrotkach.jpg|Na wrotkach z Blair i Amelie Blair i San chibi.jpg SanHee Winter Basic.jpg|Zimowy basic RysunekSanHee.jpg|Just smile! San-Hee i Trina.jpeg|z Triną Blair&San-Hee.jpeg MiusaSanBlair.jpeg TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg SanAlly.jpeg Blair i San.jpeg SanHeeZPseudoParasolkąIWDziwnejKiecce by Rochi.jpg Cookie z wycinanką.jpg|w wycinance Cookie BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC Galeria artów i innyc San-Hee.jpg|Art San-Hee na bazie San-Hee 3d look.jpg|San w wersji "3D" San-Hee Inner Monster.jpg|"Wewnętrzny potwór" San czyli Young-Mee. San-Hee chibi.jpg|Chibi San-Hee. Amelie i San na wakacje.jpg|San i Amelie Muroame na wakacje :D SanHeeYumeha.jpg|Najnowszy i brzydki art SanHeeArt.jpg|Oficjalny art San-Hee póki nie dostanę tabletu.... Galeria artów San w różnych seriach San-Hee Basic V2.jpg|First Day of School San-Hee 'Horror Game'.jpg|W filmie 'Horror Game'. San-Hee 'welcome to mh!'.jpg|W filmie 'Welcome to Monster High!'. San-Hee 'Haunted'.jpg|W filmie 'Haunted'. San-Hee hiper hipster.jpg|Geek Shriek San-Hee NS.jpg|San w New scaremester. San-Hee egipt.jpg|San w Exchange Program: Egipt. San-Hee boo york GG.jpg|Sunny Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends. San-Hee GSR welonka.jpg|San-Hee w filmie 'Podwodna straszyprzygoda' jako syrenia wersja welonki. San-Hee Gloom and Bloom.jpg|San-Hee w Gloom & Bloom. San-Hee Gloom Beach.jpg|San-Hee Gloom Beach. San-Hee Coffin Bean.jpg|San-Hee w ' Cofin Bean' San-Hee Fierce Rockers.jpg|San w 'Fierce Rockers' San-Hee Freak du chic.jpg|San-Hee w 'Freak du chic' San-Hee Dead Tired.jpg|San-Hee w 'Dead Tired' San-Hee 13 wishes.jpg|San-Hee w '13 Wishes-Haunt the Casbah' San-Hee Scaris.jpg|San-Hee w 'Upioryż-Miasto strachu'. San-Hee Power Ghouls.jpg|San w 'Power Ghouls' San-Hee Ghouls Getaway.jpg|San w "Ghoul's Getaway" San-Hee i IHeart fashion.jpg|San-Hee w "I Heart fashion" San-Hee OTCW.jpg|San w "On the CATwalk" San-Hee CoD.jpg|Sunny "Chic of Deadiolan" San-Hee P.jpg|San-Hee w filmie "Zegarmistrz" San-Hee Paintskull.png|San w "Paintskull" San-Hee OWoC.jpg|San w filmie Orchard - World of Chaos San-Hee LB.jpg|Let's Browse. (inspirowane Cloudia di Angelo) San-Hee jako Konik morski.jpg|Sunny jako konik morski :) San-Hee ametyst.jpg|W filmie "The Crystalling" San-Hee FM.jpg|"Fright Model" San-Hee Collectors Edition.jpg|Collectors Edition (San została przedstawiona jako człowiek,nie duch.Ubrana jest w tradycyjny Japoński strój - Kimono) San-Hee Flower Power.jpg|San-Hee "Flower Power" w stroju z kwiatów Sakury Galeria rysunków San w różnych seriach San fft.jpg|Sunny w Freaky field trip. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San co.jpg|San w Claw officers (Na potrzeby filmu). (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San nfs.jpg|San-Hee w filmie Howl in Weresaw (Bardzo stary z Lutego 2016) San sea.jpg|San-Hee w Scarlivy ever after jako Mulan. (Bardzo stary z Lutego 2016) San bg.jpg|San "Bandaged ghouls" (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) SanHeeDD.jpg|W stroju do nurkowania (przepraszam za brak orki) SanHeeGhoulsGetawayRysunek.jpg|Rysunek Ghouls Getaway SanHeeNewScaremesterRysunek.jpg|Rysunek New Scaremester SanHeeSYIV.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day Show your inner vintage SanHeeS&S.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day Sweet & Sour SanHee80.jpg san hee dp.jpg|Diamond Party san hee pp.jpg|Planete Pop sanhee fok.jpg|Festival of Knights sanhee gpb.jpg|Ghoul's Pet Beastie san hee di.jpg|Disney inspiration - w stroju inspirowanym Mulan SanHee MM.jpg|Monster Minis - Original Ghouls SanHee aMHi.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration SanHee PD.jpg|Picture Day SanHee PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day SanHee FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls SanHee H.jpg|Horristmas SanHee LG style.jpg|W stylu Lady Gagi San-Hee HSL.jpeg|Howlspray Live! San-Hee HsL.jpeg|Howlspray Live! San-Hee TiM.jpeg|Terror in Madread Blair San-Hee Art class.jpeg|Art Class z Blair DeGhoul San-Hee MHICC.jpeg|MHICC San-Hee Electrifield.jpeg|Electrifield Galeria od innych (BRZYDKIE)Amm & San Ghoul Chat.jpg|San-Hee i Amelie Muroame Ghoul Chat od Amity.Gala SBBD szkic.jpg|Od Amity.Gala SBBD by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala San-HeeTwilight Starlight.png|Od NickieID. Straszycielskie zdjęcie.png|Od NickieID OTTOTM.png|Plakat filmu "On the trail of The Mummy" od NickieID. SanSIMS.png|San w Simsach od NickieID Japan.png|San od liścia. Sanheepamiętnik.png|Okładka pamiętnika od Ejyh Sanhess.png|Portret San-Hee w simsach od Listka Sanheesimsy.png|San-Hee w simsach od Listka San by smoczas.jpg|San w Exchange program Od smoczaS. San by Smoczas.jpg|San w Exchange program Od SmoczaS Screenshot 2016-01-29-20-10-19 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. San doll.png|Od Melody76. SanHeeOdCzeko.png|Od Czekoo. San-Hee Basic od Sandomii.png|Od Sandomii San.png|Od Trefelki San i Sapphie.png|San-Hee i Sapphire Spirit od LilyWolf. San-Hee by Cziko.png|Od Czikorita08 San-hee Skullette.png|Skullette San od Pixie.Giggler San by A.G.jpg|od Amity. Gala San heeeeees.jpg|Śliczny board inspirowany San-Hee od Listka Meta timeline *'Grudzień 2015' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla San-Hee Yumeha. *'Styczeń 2016' - Pojawia się oficjalny art duszki. *'Luty 2016' - Dotychczasowy art San-Hee zostaje zastąpiony tym obecnym. *'Marzec 2016' - Wpisy z pamiętnika San zostają ujawnione. *'Kwiecień 2016' - San zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum". *'Lipiec 2016' - San-Hee Yumeha zostaje drugą "główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes zaraz po Blair. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes